The present disclosure relates to generation of a reference voltage, and more particularly, to a circuit and method for generating a reference voltage based on a temperature coefficient.
A device included in an integrated circuit may have characteristics that vary with temperature. For example, a threshold voltage of a transistor may change when a temperature around the transistor increases or decreases. An integrated circuit may include a temperature sensor for detecting a temperature of the integrated circuit and may compensate for the characteristics of a device that vary with temperature based on a temperature code provided by the temperature sensor.
A reference voltage may be used in an integrated circuit for various purposes, and a normal operation of the integrated circuit may be ensured or the performance of the integrated circuit may be improved as an accuracy of the reference voltage increases. For a device whose characteristics change as a temperature of an integrated circuit increases or decreases, a reference voltage may also be generated to change according to a temperature change. When an amount by which the reference voltage changes according to a temperature change is inaccurate, the integrated circuit may operate abnormally.